<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile by Babybuckleydiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896762">I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz'>Babybuckleydiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Eddie Diaz, Family Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hiii 💘 one of my favorite ideas is eddie coming home from a shift to find chris and buck making a fort with blankets in the living room, and he's really tired so he lays between them for a while. Chris is like "group hug!" and cuddles Eddie, then reaches out to Buck with one arm, and Buck laughing cuddles up to Eddie's other side, puts his arm around Chris and Eddie, and the three take a nap together there. I prefer it pre-relationship but you can see it as you please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Eddie had taken the time to just stop, leaning against the door frame and take in the scene that had greeted him when he walked in his front door. The smile playing on his lips was soft and living; eyes lighting up with adoration when he watched the interaction between his best friend and his son. The scene was soft, a sleepy Christopher leaning against Buck as the two curled away under a terribly blanket and pillow fort; the living room a mess but something that Eddie didn’t care about. Buck is quietly talking, Christopher nodding his head every few moments; both unaware that someone else was even watching them from the doorway. Eddie feels his heart swell up with love for Buck and how much he took on Christopher since first meeting the kid, treating him so wonderfully. Maybe that was what had made Eddie fall in love so quickly, because Buck just tore his way into his life and made it seemed like he was the missing piece.</p>
<p>   Eddie smiles softly, maybe one day he would have the guts to tell Buck how he really felt.</p>
<p>   After taking a moment to soak the scene in, to look back on when he’s having a hard day, he decides that maybe he should have his presence known to the two oblivious people. He clears his throat as he steps forward, kicking the door behind him as he places his bag and jacket on the ground, to be forgotten about until later on. The reaction is instant, Christopher seeming to jolt out of his sleepy state and whipping his head around to look at his father; a bright smile blessing his features.</p>
<p>   Coming home to this is something that can cure even the most horrible of days.</p>
<p>   Buck’s smile is just as bright as Christopher’s when he sees his best friend now standing there, but he notices the tiredness that has long since been seeped into Eddie’s bones. “Dad!” Happily cries Christopher, Buck helping him to his feet and allowing the young boy to make the short distance to his father without the use of his crutches; something that makes Eddie smile so happily. “Hi there, buddy!” Eddie greets with just as much enthusiasm as what his son had greeted him with, opens held open wide for the child to fall into. His heart soared at the chuckle that his son released when he found himself wrapped up in his father’s arms. Buck watches with something akin to love in his eyes when he pushes himself to his feet at the same time that Eddie stands to his full height, Christopher still happily and safety in his embrace.</p>
<p>   “Bucky and I made a fort!” Joyfully announces Christopher, and Eddie laughs as he looks around the messy living room, not even remotely angry that it’s in such a state. “I see that, little man.” Retorts the father, and he finally looks over at Buck when he man moves to be standing by his side. And for a moment, Eddie can’t deny to himself how handsome Buck looks in this moment. Before either Buck or Eddie could say anything, some form of greeting, Buck finds himself being pulled into a tight hug when Christopher grips his jumper and pulls him close. Eddie catches him quickly when he stumbles, watching as Buck chuckles when his arm goes around the blonde man’s waist to hold him closely.</p>
<p>   “Group hug!” Is the response they get from Christopher to explain why he had just done that and Eddie snorts out a laugh, Buck wrapping his arms around both of the Diaz’s. “What the little man wants and what the little man gets.” Buck says in a tone so serious, moving his hand just enough so that he can ruffle Christopher’s head; leaning forward to peck a soft kiss on the kids forehead. And Eddie thinks that Buck is going to make a wonderful father one day; hell he already is with Christopher.</p>
<p>   “You look tired, nap the ever so comfortable fort?” Buck offers up, stepping back and out of the hug, and Eddie doesn’t want to complain about the lack of warmth now that he isn’t holding Buck close anymore. That’s something he’ll dwell on later.</p>
<p>   Eddie takes another look at the fort behind them, and he sees a number of blankets and pillows from both his bed, the spare room and Christopher’s and he can’t help but laugh. “It should be comfortable, you have every blanket in the house there.” He jokes happily as he begins to walk towards it, placing Christopher on the ground when he reaches the fort, sitting down with a dramatic groan. “You wanna join us, Buckley?” Questions Eddie as he looks over at Buck and sees the man standing to their side, looking unsure if he can join in with them or not. “Oh u-uh, sure thing.” Is Buck’s response as he moves around the blanket and places himself on the other side of Christopher; who looks beyond happy to be surrounded by his dad and Buck.</p>
<p>   Eddie lies down first, laying on his side and pulling Christopher down with him, who is quick to borrow up to his father. Eddie supports his head on top of his arm, eyes flashing up to look at Buck as he too lies down. Buck lays down similar to Eddie, facing the two Diaz’s and pillowing his head on his arm. “Chris is already dozing off.” Notes Eddie, his words being rewarded with a  throaty chuckle from the other man; who lifts up a gentle hand and funs it through the young boy’s hair, a content upturn of his lips glued to his face.</p>
<p>   “You’re cute.”</p>
<p>   Eddie had honestly thought that he had kept that thought inside his head, but when Buck looks up at him with widened eyes and a slight flush on his cheeks he’s realised quickly that hadn’t been the case. “Oh shit.” He finds himself uttering, and Buck snorts at him as he gave a raised eyebrow; a small smirk playing on the edge of his lips. “You’re tired, but we are totally going to talk about that when you wake up.” Buck laughs, his voice light and happy and it warms Eddie’s heart so much to know that he hadn’t fucked this whole thing up because a slip of the tongue.</p>
<p>   With the knowledge that he hadn’t fucked up, he reaches his arm and places it around Christopher, his hand seeking out Buck’s. He feels warmth flood through him when Buck takes it into his own and shuffles that much closer; giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Eddie finally lets his eyes begin to fall shut, the stress of the day easing away from him as he allows himself to fall asleep; knowing that the two most important people in his life were right here with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from happier - Marshmello, Bastille<br/>i thought this prompt was so darn cute and i was so excited to write it. i love some good old family moments. </p>
<p>thank you so much for reading and i hope you guys enjoyed it.</p>
<p>stay safe, guys! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>